Life
by sukiko
Summary: what would have happened if taka never came back to miaka, and yui was never miaka's bestfriend
1. Night

PART ONE  
  
~THE NIGHT~  
  
*note that Miaka is an orphan and has never had a family, she has never been friends with Yui.  
  
  
Miaka and Tasuki were on their way to finding the rest of the Suzaku senshi. They walked along the mountain path, where they were all together the day before. Miaka couldn't believe that they got separated as she was walking ahead of Tasuki, she then tripped over a fallen branch and twisted her ankle. She cried out in pain.  
  
"Miaka are you all right," asked Tasuki.  
"No, I can't get up, I think I twisted my ankle," sobs Miaka, just as she says that it starts to storm out and as she hears a crack of thunder she jumps up into Tasuki's arms.  
"What are you scared," asks Tasuki, smiling.  
"Who…Me of course not, I would never be scared of thunder," as she says that, there is another crack of thunder with lightening and she buries her head in Tasuki's chest, "Okay maybe I am a little scared."  
"Okay, lets go find some shelter, before we get totally drenched and catch a cold," replies Tasuki.  
As they continue down the path they don't here the cries for help along the way. They come up on a cave and they go inside. Tasuki builds a fire and Miaka starts taking out blankets to dry from her bag. When Tasuki suggests to her that it would be safer if they took the wet clothes off and hung them to dry, she was hesitant at first but looked at him.  
  
"Well, do I have to do it for you, Miaka," asked Tasuki.  
"No I can do it," replies Miaka, they both undress and Tasuki finishes before Miaka.  
"Miaka, do you want me to turn around or something."  
"That's okay Tasuki, besides you hate women right, so then there is no need for you to turn around," she tries to get out of her skirt and begins to fall.  
"But Miaka…" he catches her as she falls over.  
"Thank you Tasuki, I guess I am still not able to stand on my own two feet," smiles Miaka. "So what were you going to say before."  
"Well if you must know, I was going to say that I didn't hate all women."  
"Oh." replies Miaka, as she stares at him and starts to shiver.  
"We should get a blanket and get warm." Tasuki, he walks over to where the blankets are drying at, "Miaka only one of the blankets is totally dry, so we have to share this one," says Tasuki as he walks over to her.  
"That is fine…"  
"Are you thinking about something or someone Miaka, like Tamahome."  
"Huh…Who. Oh nope he wasn't on my mind I was thinking of someone else." she thinks to herself, that she is going to have to make the first move on Tasuki, even if it does shock him.  
"Oh, may I ask who."  
"Well if you must know I was thinking about you," as she looks at him.   
"Miaka…"  
  
She runs her hands through his hair, she puts both of her hands on his face, and she then kisses him. Tasuki returns the kiss, running his hands through her hair, and then pulls her closer to him. At that moment Miaka knew that she wasn't meant to be with Tamahome, that she was supposed to be with Tasuki. She could feel his love through the kiss, something that she has never felt from Tamahome. The kiss broke and they just stared at each other till Tasuki spoke.  
  
"Miaka, I'm sorry," says Tasuki as he turns away from her.  
"Tasuki, why are you sorry, and why are you turning away from me," asked Miaka.  
"I feel ashamed, your in love with Tamahome and…"  
"Tasuki please do say that. I finally realized something…"  
"Miaka I don't want to…"  
  
Miaka kisses him again, she figured it was the only way to shut him enough for her to tell him that she loves him and that she wants him. She broke the kiss and told him to let her speak.  
  
"Wo Ai Ni, Tasuki…"  
He knew by the look in her eyes, that those three words were meant for him, and that she loves him, 'Miaka, I…"  
"Tasuki, I am so sorry, I have been trying so hard to hide my real feelings for you. I didn't actually realize I that I felt that way. Until I almost lost you on that day when you had that terrible fight against Tamahome." as she puts one of her hands against his face, "You have always been here for me. I love your sense of humor, they way you get along with everyone else, and I love you for you."  
Tasuki, gently puts his hands on Miaka's face, "Wo Ai Ni, Miaka. I fell in love with you on the day that we first met. When you left, I felt like there was something missing. I never wanted to see you sad or hurt, which is why I always protected you against people. And I didn't realize it till I almost lost you. But what about the wishes."   
"I used the first one to stay here forever, because I have no family to go home to, no friends, and my real friends are here with everyone and everyone here is like my family. I plan to save the other wishes for important matters."  
"So you are staying here."  
"Yep till I am old, gray, can't eat anymore."  
"Hehehe…You will be able eat when you old, silly."  
"Yeah, I know," giggles Miaka, as she cuddles up on Tasuki and slow falls asleep.  
  
Tasuki could not believe that Miaka was in his arms, something that he has dreamed of having. Finally she was his. He wondered to himself how she was going to tell Tamahome. He gently brushes the hair off of Miaka's face, and pulls up the blanket around them some more. Tasuki slowly drifts off to sleep. 


	2. Semi Bad Day

PART TWO  
~ SEMI BAD DAY ~  
  
The sunlight woke up the cute sleeping couple. Miaka stretches and accidentally punches Tasuki in the jaw.  
  
"Owie…The hurt," cries Tasuki.  
"Gomen-nasi Tasuki," says Miaka as she kisses his jaw, "feel better."  
"Y…Yes," replies Tasuki, who is still shocked that Miaka was his.  
"Your so cute, Tasuki," says Miaka, as she puts on her warm clothes.  
  
Once they were dressed they headed out of the cave to look for their friends. They continue down the path that they started yesterday, Miaka walks ahead of Tasuki and they come across path that lead into the woods. They decided to go in there and about half the way into the woods Miaka trips over something, or should we say someone.  
  
"Owie, Owie, that really hurts," cries Miaka, as she sits and rubs her ankle. She looks over at to what she tripped over and she realizes that it is Nuriko.  
"Hey, watch it…Oh Miaka it is you, where did you come from," asks Nuriko, he looks over and sees Tasuki, "Hey, Tasuki."  
"Hey, Nuriko. So you were thrown here from Mt. Taiitsukun," asks Tasuki.  
"Yeah, it seems like that, where is everyone else." replies a puzzled Nuriko.  
"Not with us, we thought everyone was together. I wonder what is going on," says Miaka as she interrupts them and clings to Tasuki.  
"Umm… Have I missed something here, what is going on between the two of you, I mean Tasuki you hate women right, then why are you letting Miaka hang all over you. And Miaka I thought you were supposed to be with Tamahome." replies a confused Nuriko.  
"Well, see I don't hate all women," says Tasuki, as he looks a Miaka. Miaka smiles back at him.  
"But, Miaka what about Tamahome."  
"Well I mean I love him like a brother, he always treats me like a sister and sometimes like a little kid, I am 19 and I am not little anymore."  
"Well I am not sure what to tell you Miaka, I mean Tamahome has never hurt you, he cares about you too much," says Nuriko.  
Miaka starts sobbing, "only if you knew what he did, he has hurt me, and the hurt hasn't gone away yet," she looks at Tasuki and he takes her in his arms.  
"Miaka what did he do, it can't be that bad," replies.  
"He cheated on me, I walked in on him and some girl, doing…," cries Miaka as she drops to her knees.  
"That son of a… if I were him I would never show his face around here again," says Tasuki.  
"Miaka are you sure," asks Nuriko.  
"Yes, I am sure it was him, I mean the girl cried out Tamahome's name," sobs Miaka.  
"Miaka, I don't know what to say or what to do, I didn't think that he could do that, especially to you," says Nuriko.  
"I just want to go back to the palace and rest, I am so wiped out."  
"Sure Miaka, we can go back to the palace, we can have Chichiri scan around for Tamahome."  
"No that is okay, Chichiri doesn't need to waste his energy looking for him, we will just leave him, and when he decides to come back he can. I don't care anymore."  
  
So they start walking down the path to where the road splits. They come to a fork in the road and decide which way would be faster back to Konan. Then suddenly out of nowhere Chichiri appears.  
  
"No Da" says Chichiri.  
"Chichiri," says everyone.  
"We all have been worried about you guys, especially Tamahome, he came back two days ago, all upset that he had lost you and couldn't find you. No da."  
"Please don't mention that name in my presence."  
"But, Miaka."  
"Chichiri, it is best that you listen to her, she has had a rough couple of days." says Tasuki.  
"Okay, well here lets just take the easy way back," replies Chichiri. He uses his magic to teleport them back to the palace.   
  
Once they get back, Miaka decided to go and clean up and put some cleaner clothes on. Tasuki decides to escort Miaka to the bath and to wait for her. They head out of her room and they literally run into Tamahome.  
  
"Miaka," says Tamahome as he hugs her, and then he notices Tasuki, "Oh, its you fang boy. What are you doing here?"  
"Tamahome leave him alone, get off of me, I don't want to talk to you right now, and I am not sure if I ever want to talk to you ever again," yells Miaka, as her and Tasuki head to the bath.  
"Miaka, what are you talking about, and why are you defending him," asks Tamahome.  
Miaka turns around and says, "think about it Tamahome, have you been truly honest with me, and faithful, because you know what, you haven't been, have you. I know what you did and that is why I don't want to have anything to do with you. So you can go back to your blond slut and do what ever you want to do. Just leave Tasuki and me alone."  
"Miaka, I don't know what you are talking about, I don't know any blond." He thinks to himself for a moment and remembers what he did, but he was really drunk when he did that, that he thought it was a dream. "I have been here for the past three days, waiting and looking for you, I have been so worried about you," replies Tamahome.  
"Just shut-up, I don't want to hear excuses, I just don't want to hear them. If you care about me at all, then let be happy with Tasuki," yells Miaka. Then everyone starts running to see what the yelling and screaming is about.  
"Miaka, please listen to me, I never did that," whines Tamahome.  
"Tamahome, shut-up. You know even if you love me in any way, you should not have slept with someone else. I heard you call out her name and I heard you say that you loved her. God how could you do that to me Tamahome, you hurt me, and I will never, ever forgive you for what you have done. Now if you don't mind, I am going to go take a bath now," replies Miaka.  
"Miaka please don't do this, you don't know what you are talking about," whimpers Tamahome.  
"Why won't you leave her alone, she does not want to talk to you, she has made that clear, you have disgraced her," replies Tasuki.  
"Tasuki, lets go please, I am getting to stressed out from all of this," asks Miaka.   
  
The two of them head towards the Hot Springs. Everyone watches them walk off, then turn and look at Tamahome. Everyone was not happy, especially Hotohori. Hotohori swore to protect Miaka, no matter what happens, or whom she loves.  
  
"Tamahome, how dare you. How could you do that, and don't lie, cause we know it is true," says Hotohori, angrily.  
"Does it matter, I mean she has made up her mind, she knows it is true," replies Tama.  
"But you still lied, you tried to cover it up. Didn't you know either way this was going to happen," asks Hotohori.  
"Well at least Tasuki will treat her right, and give her the respect that she needs, and he would never, ever hurt her, he loves her way to much to do that. Unlike you," says Nuriko.  
"I didn't know what I was thinking, I never thought that Miaka would walk-in. I was drunk,"  
"Oh, so being drunk explains it all," asks Chichiri.  
"I like to think so," says Tamahome. 


End file.
